dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Sveena2
Sveena is an amnesiac from the Fallout universe. She was once an officer of the Enclave, but had forgotten her past and is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. This Sveena was saved from the same fate as her predecessor, and no longer seeks the memories of her past. Appearance Sveena is a young Caucasian woman with dark, ginger hair. She is often covered in grime, and has mud smeared across the top of her face, making it look almost like she's wearing a mask over her eyes. Upon losing her Enclave uniform when returning to the Clash, Sveena has recieved one of Sakuya Izayoi's spare maid uniforms. It's a few inches too small on her, but she loves the outfit, especially upon recieving compliments from others on it. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Commonwealth Gauss Rifle Abilities *Experienced with energy rifles *Agile, and very good at dodging enemy fire *Works well in vertical environments such as forests with tree branches, or cities with multistory buildings. Personality Sveena, now without a purpose in life, strives more than ever to form friendships, despite experiencing deception and treachery amongst her closest friends in the past. Still generally naive and curious, Sveena has wisened up some to the dirty tricks the cruel Omniverse will play on her, but tries to suppress her displeasure with how life has treated her. If she cannot be happy, then how can she expect others around her to be when they're having to deal with a sad Sveena? She is not a total pushover however. Still determined to prove herself useful to her friends, she will do whatever it takes to make them happy and keep them safe; though she has developed limits when it comes to violence. She has renounced her previous delving into sadism, and is borderlining on pacifism. Pre-Clash Biography Sveena remembers next to nothing of the majority of her life, being a victim of amnesia by unknown causes. She does not know what the symbols on her uniform mean, but she cherishes them as they help give her a sense of identity. Her life 'began' in the Commonwealth Wasteland near the bottom of a large hill bordering some woods. After some exploring, Sveena found herself in battle after battle in the chaos of the wasteland. Brotherhood vs Synths, Raiders vs Settlers, Super Mutants vs Gunners. It never seemed to end, and she always winded up in the crossfire, hiding behind trees and rocks, shooting whatever she could in order to survive. Her only breaks were the moments of peace after battle, when she'd come out of hiding and collect whatever scraps she could find off the remains of the two warring sides of whomever was fighting that moment. Thankfully, there were isome/i civil people in the wastes. She did come across a few traders in her travels, but (Unbeknownst to her) was usually ripped off due to her lack of knowledge concerning bartering and the such. Notable Actions This will start after Sveena has returned from death. For actions prior to this, go to the other tab. Pandora After being rescued from death in a parallel universe of the Clash thanks to Valentine and Youmu Konpaku, Sveena was reunited with Frank Horrigan. The mutant showed her security footage of her demise, also revealing Yukari's true opinion of the poor Enclavian. Yukari Yakumo was quick to taunt Sveena, who laid upon the ground, depressed and unwilling to do anything but breathe. Yukari had also stolen the half of Sveena's soul that belonged to her past self before departing. Despite this, both halves are shown to still be connected, and can influence the other when needed, such as giving Sveena the will to live. It was not until Kelley arrived and revealed that he too is a pawn of Yukari. Though Sveena was puzzled to see that Kelley enjoyed being a pawn. She sympathized with him, and managed to bury her problems in pursuit of friendship, willing to forgive Frank for his lies and Yukari for her manipulation. Relationships Frank Horrigan The friendship between the two was quickly rekindled upon their reuniting. Sveena once again cares deeply about Frank, but does not seem to have the same fanatical love for him she once had. Despite this, she would be more than willing to blow up a blimp again if it meant keeping him safe. Yukari Yakumo Despite every horrible thing Yukari has done, despite how she toyed with Sveena's emotions, despite how she had used the Enclavian just to build an army birthed out of trauma, Sveena has found it in her heart to forgive the youkai upon realizing Yakumo has absolutely no friends. Berkut While she only knew him for a brief time, Sveena appreciates what Berkut had done for her, trying to warn her of Yukari's true intentions, as well as teaching her when not to be nude. Trivia *Sveena's name canon-wise comes from a screaming traveler who bestowed the name upon her *Sveena's soul is actually two distinct halves representing her old and new self. Both opposite, equally powerful parts of a single whole. Gallery Sveena.png Sveena.jpg Sveena2.jpg Sveena3.jpg Sveena4.jpg Category:Fallout Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Amnesiacs Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Riflemen Category:Americans Category:Neutral Good Category:Newcomers Category:Zandoo Category:Dead Category:Bisexuals